Cobalt Dramas
The Cobalt Kingdom dramas are a series of misunderstandings, arguments and fights that happened throughout our group's existence. Both having small and large consequences that ended either in a stalemate or in a victory for one side. Mate-Max dramas These dramas lasted from August till September of 2019. These were also the first ever dramas that occurred on the group. This all started when MaxINFINITE123 jointed the Kingdom. At that time, Mateplayss held immense influence throughout the community. Even establishing a religion, Mateism. Max was against his character and both sides fought for quite some time. While at the same time the rest of group's community trying to stop them from doing so. Then they simply had enough and held a trial that made them both being punished by demotion. Mate wasn't happy with this and just began to troll, heavily. Glelias, Stealthninja1806, Bigclaphead, X51roblox and even Max himself, and others tried to stop him and help him out that it's not like the end of the world. But it was barely of use so for unknown reasons Mate was demoted all the way to Recruit (cadet) and then kicked out from the group by Roblox. Ending the drama. Although Mate would come back almost a month later to find out that Max was now HC and wasn't so happy to see his rival coming back, but they then apologized to each other and got in common, ending their hatred between each other. Glelias drama This drama lasted just a few weeks of September and October of 2019. Glelias was essentially one of the first members of the Cobalt Kingdom, so many speculate that he simply got free ranked to position where he led most if not all the rallies, everyday. Also his sometimes poor understanding of simple sentences made him not so much of a tolerated person in the community. But after Mate was kicked out, he began changing his personality more. Constantly violating Admin Abuse rules, messing around, not taking things seriously way too many times, over and over. Even making fun of mental health. The HC and HR got together to expose him and purge him from the ranks. Also, because of that Kartul left the group, because of the purge and him not liking the attitude of the HC. First phase of X51roblox drama Now X51roblox is not a perfect person in the community. In the beginning he was respect by all members and not hated, but as time passed he began to become more and more radical. Purging, demoting users for very minor mistakes. An example is of Mate and KoenZim. They both argued against Max about the swastika not just being a sign of Nazism, but also a religious symbol, and that it should be more legalized in the server. Roblox seeing the messages, simply demoted them. Then a trial was held, led by Archolier which resulted in no demotion and even Bigclaphead saying that this is pointless. Roblox also did many threats to the group. By leaving, deleting, things like that. That is why many saw the HC to be in true control of the group, while Bigclaphead just a puppet or scared to do anything. Archolier drama and second phase of X51roblox drama This drama has to be the most severe that ever occurred in this server. This is also the first time that rebellion servers were formed. The drama lasted for the whole January month of 2020. This all started in January 4th, when Archolier came back to the server. He has participated in a raid that was lost by the Cobalts. Then he began to heavily brag about it and complain that the Cobalts don't know how to shoot the muskets. The HC got convinced to a point where he was given the role to train members how to shoot. But this decision was disliked by almost literally everyone. Now when people get appointed so quickly is called a 'free rank' by us. We personally don't mind when someone is given that, just not too high of course. But Archolier was different. Because right in the first day he got into an argument with Mate. And then these two almost never got along. Mate even stopped texting in the chat when he comes in, because he was trying to avoid another major drama. But he wasn't alone affected. X51roblox, even voting for promoting Archolier was now reconsidering that decision, because he got into fights with him that happened almost everyday. Bigclaphead always had to come back to a lot of messages crying for help. But due to his slow response, many began talking to each other about this. Such as in a situation with Koen and Mate. They both agreed that they shall gather proof of Archolier's moments where he went too far in his insulting. And when enough was gathered, send it to Bigclaphead that was supposed to be used as a convincing tool. Then Mate got in touch with Roblox and two got along with their hatred. About a day later Roblox and Supergamertv128 formed an Anti-Archolier movement and invited Mate and Koen. Basically Mate and Roblox were the main guys who did the management. At it's peak the movement managed to get almost the entire active Cobalt community with them. Roblox planned for a protest on Saturday rally. If that doesn't work out. Do it again and again. And if that doesn't work out. Declare a full on civil war. And if that doesn't work. Secede from the Cobalt Kingdom to form a new Kingdom. Of course none of these things happened, due to Archolier finding out about their protesting plan and Bigclaphead managing to calm down the situation and agreeing on many points. So the proof did pay off. Then after that only X51roblox and Archolier fought against each other on a few occasions. Then Observer came back. Mate and Roblox told about the situation and Observer thought that he could get the server under his influence by getting Bigclaphead convinced. But when that didn't work out, he blamed the King for many things and planned on removing Stealth (Jacob) from his post and placing a loyalist. Also planning to conduct a massive purge. These messages got leaked out to the public and caused a lot of mistrust to Observer. Because he was inactive and things like that. X51roblox then decided to conduct a blackmail that failed and Archolier planned on doing a trial on him and purging from the group. But then Stealth came and instead purged Observer and not all the way around. For treason and bad moves. The drama caused a lot of problems, but it somewhat made the members more ready for another to come. It officially ended when Bigclaphead formally retired from his posts as a King and Stealth (Jacob) took over as the new King of the Cobalt Kingdom. More dramas like these could happen and it's important that we should prevent them. Me (Mate) am guilty of some of them on this list and want to apologize for doing this. Dramas only make us die faster as a community. So I want you to learn from these mistakes that we have done and improve. We're not perfect, but we all can definitely keep our mouths shut sometimes when needed. If one is guilty, then all of us are guilty, because we're a family and we shall separate when the end shall be obvious... Category:Events